Teenagers
by MysteryLlama
Summary: AU. Kid and Maka didn't intend on having their relationship end in a wreck—but that's because it was all a lie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the lyrics to 'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago' by Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

_With every breath I wish your body would be broken again_

* * *

Kid regrets the day he met Maka. It was only prepared by fate for their relationship to end in doom. She persuaded Kid into believing she was the only girl for him; the one person in the world fit to handle his OCD ways.

He was Death The Kid. He closed his ears when he didn't want to hear something. Too vulnerable to be aware of his surroundings.

But Maka didn't care. She couldn't care less. The only reason she stayed with him was for her glamorous reputation and his eye-catching money that was now ruined. Maka was too damned to wipe off her corrupt ways. She never showed any sign of real, sentimental weakness_—_the only type she displayed was used to make someone feel pity for her. The bright side to this was Kid. He believed her. No doubt that he would. She would always win and put that blasted smirk.

She was Maka Albarn. The girl who, when bored with her now ex-boyfriend, would bring her fake personality and use it to achieve nothing.

Nothing was the joke of it all. They spent years of their lives, wasting it and waiting for nothing at all. Just the emotionless feeling of emptiness in their souls when they split apart as a couple_—_as people. Kid and Maka never expected it, the climax just waiting to happen. Which was the huge 'break-up' they both weep about in the end. Neither of them wanted it to end like this.

Maka wanted this break-up to be quick and easy, painless and done. She hoped it would slowly finish as she gained her money and attention she deeply craved for. The split in her mind went like this: Maka walking into his fancy mansion, wearing her shiny red heels, all dressed up in her glittery crap. She was too 'pretty' to be seen in plain blue jeans and a regular shirt or comfortable sweater.

Kid gladly approached her with a hand-made blanket, folded in his arms, he made her in a few hours because he simply knows she needs to cover herself up from the chilly weather she arrived from. On impulse, Maka grabbed the cushioned fabric and wrapped herself in it, smiling at the warmth of the cloth. He beamed at this, joyful that she liked the blanket.

Then the bomb of despair for Kid would've dropped. She would've told him that it was over; their 'thing they had' reached its destination at a dead-end. Maka would still have a smile on her face, exit with his fluffy blanket, and leave him on the floor as he sobbed.

That was her way of seeing things_—_the way it would've ended for the two.

Kid thought completely different from her. He didn't even think of breaking up.

Unfortunately for him, _this_ was how their relationship collapsed: Being the greedy girl she is, Kid found Maka with another boy, his sleeve-covered arm around his girl's shoulders. Furious, Kid recklessly marched to them and stood in front of their now blocked view of a shining lake. She looked up at him, eyes telling him 'move it'. The boy, whose name happened to be Soul_—_according to what Maka introduced him as, got up and left because Kid told him to. At first Soul refused, but Kid had his reaper-threatening ways.

Maka stood up and put a hand, which was covered in colorful rings, on Kid's shoulder. He stiffened at her touch, already beginning to sense the bad news. She told him it was over. Kid let a tear slide down his cheek, letting Maka go on about how it wasn't working out. After Maka thought he cried enough, she explained that she only used him, causing Kid to drop down and wipe his overflowing tears with his fists.

She looked down at him as she went into depth about her plan for money, attention, and love. He was her doll to play with and use; a toy, soon to break apart like every does. Kid closed his ears. He had plenty of information already. To his and Maka's surprise, Soul returned. He shamefacedly admitted to spying on them from afar, curious to see why Kid came. When Soul heard about their relationship, he told Maka that he thought she only cared for him.

Of course, he was wrong. So he spat rude things at Maka, described how he greatly despised girls like her, and made clear not to talk to him again. This tore Maka apart. She was the blame and she hated it. She was the one being harshly yelled at this time. She was the one at fault, the flaw in the messed-up situation. Soul left her, mascara pouring down her face, looking like the most horrific girl any boy would reject if they laid eyes on her. Kid soon left too, not even glancing at his crushed 'ex'.

After that, they didn't plan on seeing each other.

Kid mostly had this in mind, though.

That is, until Maka dragged herself univitedly to his house, ringing the door bell multiple times to get the attention that was starting to piss off Kid. He ignored it as he continued to organize his bookshelf. The doorbell wouldn't stop being pressed over and over by that pest.

He became annoyed at the constant feeling of Maka outside his door_—_oh, and the ringing, as well. Regretfully, he set the book down on the shelf and made his way to the front entrance. He opened the door, revealing her there, ready to cry in his arms.

But nothing changed. She's still the same. The same ignorant, needy girl. She's in a skimpy outfit that's too tight, if you ask Kid. He wanted to push her out_—_forget she even existed. He doesn't want to see her face.

And neither does Maka.

She came crawling back to him because of all the money that was forcefully taken away.

Trust her, she wanted nothing more of Kid than his full-attention and cash.

Maka closed the door and made herself comfortable on his couch. Kid picked up the book from the shelf and sat on the farther end of the expensive sofa. He started to read the chapter title on the book for a while, not even stealing a glimpse at the passage underneath it.

Maka says she's sorry.

Kid ignores her and pretends to flip the page, intriguingly.

She says she loves him.

He replies with a 'I don't want to hear it'.

She hugs him and explains that she never meant to hurt him. He was the only boy for her.

_Stop lying._

She's serious.

_I don't believe you._

Maka asked him to trust her, causing Kid to retract his head in disgust. He denies it 100%. She told him to give her another chance.

Without thinking of a repeating cycle for a consequence, he considers it. Then agrees to it, making Maka flash a smile. A smile that could be called 'fake'_—_like she was.

Like their relationship was; a big lie. One that was soon going to be found out. Again.

The couple was careless, not thinking of the terrible endings that could occur. Because, if something isn't real, then why waste your time? Their love isn't real, so it might as well end disastrous since it isn't meant to be. Right?

A girl who uses her boyfriend for money and attention.

A boy too vulnerable to be aware of his surroundings.

They make the perfect match_—_for young people who have a lot waiting ahead of them.


End file.
